


Through Sunshine And Hellfire

by SinfullySimple



Series: The Road To Love Is A Long One [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunch Of Feels, Capture, M/M, Negation, Sad, i don't know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 15:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11580696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfullySimple/pseuds/SinfullySimple
Summary: Dean is a mess. It's been four months since he was possessed by a demon. Four months since he's killed Castiel.After a long night, he decides to risk everything to get his angle back.





	Through Sunshine And Hellfire

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I don't have much to say...I'm not sorry for the cliffhanger, but I a, sorry for leaving you hanging for so long! This next installment is short and crappy to be hounest, but I will continue it. Sorry if it upsets anyone. 
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Four months. 

It had been four months since Castiel had died, and Dean Winchester was a complete wreck. Sam didn’t know what to do with him anymore. His brother never ate food unless he forced to; even then only a tiny bit. Dean doesn’t talk, and he seems to refuse the acknowledge the fact that Cas was gone, and that Castiel wasn't coming back. Most of the time, you would find Dean sitting in his bedroom, sleeping, or looking at the scars that that fateful battle had left. 

See, when Cas had died something strange had happened. Instead of his wings being imprinted on the ground and partly on Dean, the wings had simply appeared onto Dean’s back. Sometimes they were corporeal, and sometimes they weren't. They were a pitch black, and if the light hit them just right, you could just see some deep blue reflecting in them.

Black and deep blue. The same as Cas’.

“Dean,” Sam said. “You need to eat a least a couple bites. You haven’t eaten anything since yesterday evening.” They were at the table in the kitchen of the bunker for dinner, but Dean still refused to eat. After slaving over the stove to make a hamburger from scratch with fries and everything Dean likes on his, plus his own, Sam had argued with him for half an hour before he had even convinced him to come out of his room. 

Dean just sat there, staring at the plate and flapping his currently corporeal wings. (Ya, that was still weird) He seemed to like wrapping them around himself. He hadn’t tried flying yet, and Sam didn’t think he was going to try. He didn’t normally wear a shirt anymore since it was kind of hard, and he didn’t go out either. Sam had to do all the running around, groceries shopping, and they hadn’t been on a hunt since Cas died. 

“Dean, come on. You need to eat. If you don’t eat you not going to have the strength the get back out there and save people. You know, kill some sons of bitches a.” Sam said, trying to get his older brother’s attention with the old fraze. 

Dean just stood up and walked out, off to god knows where. Sam sighed and started cleaning up the dishes. Nothing he was doing was helping. He needed to get Dean to open up, talk about his feelings. Then they could start from there. 

Little did he know that Dean was about to do something stupid. 

~*~

Dean waited outside the bunker as the fire slowly dwindled out, waiting for Crowley to show. “Come on Crowley! You stupid son of a-”

“Hello Dean. Your looking great these days.” 

“Bring him back.”

“Bring who back?” He asked innocently. 

Dean surged forward, grabbing the collar of his suit jacket and slamming him into the wall. “You know damn well who! Now bring him back now or I swear to god-”

“What? You'll kill me? See, you can't do that because if you do, you'll never see your precious Castiel ever again.” 

Dean slammed him against the wall again then let him go. He walked around the bowl filled with the ingredients to summon Crowley and sighed, shaking his head. “What do you want Crowley?” He asked dejectedly. “What's it going to cost to get him back?” 

Crowley shrugged and shuffled his feet. “Oh, I don’t know… Maybe… A favore.”

Dean looked at him. “That's it? A favore?” If that's it… Dean thought.

“Oh, not just any favore.” Crowley said. “See, I want something big, valuable. Something that's not a waste of my time and effort.” 

“What Crowley!?” Dean snapped. “Spit it out already!” 

Crowley looked at him and smiled. “Little impatient aren't we squirrel?” Dean glared at him and he wisely decided to get a move on. “Fine fine. What I want is for you to promise not only your soul, but the soul and or grace of your first born.”

“No.” Dean said. 

Crowley sighed and turned around. “Alright then, I guess I best be on my way-”

“Wait.” I voice said from behind them. They both turned around to see Sam there. “What if you had my soul?” 

“What?” Crowley asked. 

“What if you had my soul instead?” He repeated slowly. 

“Oh Moose, you think to much of yourself.” 

“Oh I don't think so.” Sam said back. “See, not only would you have a Winchester under your belt, I'm also Lucifer’s vessel. I'm a big bargaining chip if he should, say... ever come back.”

“Are you threatening me?” Crowley asked. Sam brought out the demon knife and spin it around in his hand. 

“Well,” He said. “Seeing how you are now trapped in a devil’s trap, and I could kill you at any point in time, I think I can get an even better deal.” He shrugged. “Since, you know, you refused my other one.” 

Dean stood there, he had been ready to sell his soul, ready to give himself up so that Cas could come back, but he couldn't have damed his son or daughter to the same fate. Then Sam had come, and he had been warring with himself on stepping in and telling Sam: No, you can't do that. Not for me. Then Sam had shone a black light onto part of the ground and paint showed up. 

“I figured this would come in handy one day, so all around the bunker are huge traps just like this one. They all have about a twelve foot radius so you would never know you're in one until it's too late.” 

Crowley sighed. “Alright, well played Princes Samantha. You got what you need, so,” He held out his hands. “Take me away.” He smirked as Sam came over and stuck the demon cuffs on him. 

“Come on Dean.” Sam said as he walked away with Crowley. “You need to get inside before you get hypothermia. What were you thinking coming out here with no shirt?” 

“My wings… They were physical so I couldn't put on anything.” 

Sam turned and looked at him as they walked through the door. “Well, they're not right now, so go get a shirt and meet me in the dungeon. Ok?” 

Dean just nodded and they parted ways. 

~*~

Sam smiled silently as he walked down the corridor to the dungeon. That was the most Dean has spoken to in months. Plus, now that they had Crowley, they had a way to get Cas back. If they could get Cas back…

“Oh stop it!” Crowley said. “I can hear your thoughts from here and I can feel your smile. Better watch that pride of yours Sammy. It'll get you in trouble.” 

Sam hit him the the back of his head. “Be quiet and keep walking.” 

When they got there he quickly opened the bookshelves and got Crowley trapped down and situated. When he turned around, Dean was standing there, tears in his eyes. Sam ran over to him quickly, looking him over for injuries. 

“Dean, what's wrong?” He asked, worry clouding his voice. 

Dean looked at him a smiled. Actually smiled. A watery, teary smile, but a smile. “Nothin’ Sammy. Nothing at all. Everything is good. We,” He took a deep breath. “We can get him back. We finally have a shot at getting him back.” 

Sam smiled back at him and let out a breath. “Let's get him back then, Dean. Let's get him back.” 

Dean nodded and walked around him to face Crowley, putting his normal mask back in place. “Alright, now, where were we?” 

“I believe you were about to make me tell you how to get the angle back.” Crowley replied. 

Dean gave him a hard look and picked up the demon knife. “Are we going to do this the easy way, or the hard way?” He asked. 

Crowley shrugged. “I could just tell you, but I have one condition.” 

“What?” Dean asked harshly. He just wanted everything to be over; for life to go back to normal with the annoying angel by his side. Like a true Winchester, he didn't acknowledge his feelings for the uncultured angel until it was too late. Way, way too late.

But, in his experience, death is never the end. 

“No one tries to go after me again, and you get to do a favor for me.”

“Fine.” Dean said. 

“And I want out of the shackles. I think we're all friends here boys.” 

“Wait,” Sam said. “What favore?” 

“Well Moose, I don’t have any running that isn’t already done right now, so we'll just have to wait and see, won’t we?” 

Sam looked over at Dean worriedly. “Dean,”

“We should do it,” Dean says. “I’ll take anything right now,” 

Sam just nodded, but looked at Crowley. “If it’s anything unreasonable-”

“Ya ya,” Crowley said. “You’ll kill me. Let’s just get this over with boys,” 

They nodded and let him out of the chains. 

\\*/

Cas gasped as he bolted up and looked around him. The last thing he could remember was… Dean. Dean had stabbed him, and then had tried to save him… and then… and then he had kissed him. Had kissed him and said the three words that, at the beginning of the century, had no meaning to him. But now…. now they meant more than the world ever would. 

I love you.

The three little words bounced around inside his head faster than the speed of light. His mind trying to comprehend it. One of the simplest yet most complicated things in the universe. 

Love. 

“I love you to, Dean,” he whispered to himself. Then he decided that he had to move on. He knew exactly where he was, and he had to keep moving if he was going to survive for any length of time. He was going to have to survive Purgatory once more. 

 

To Be Continued….


End file.
